To Save A Life
by Viira
Summary: I knew that we were tearing this family apart and what made it worse is that they didn't know what we were doing. Even to this day, i can't bring myself to care. He was the best mistake i have ever made. Jasper/bella
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to me last night like at one in the morning. i realized that not many Jasper Bella stories tell it where the ending isn't always what you would expec it to be, so i decided to write this prologue to the story i'm currently trying to finish.**

**This prologue is in the future, the rest will be in the past and lead up to this day.\**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilgiht, the characters and i do not own the song Broken by Seether**

* * *

Prologue:

In the Round About Future

_I walked down the large stair case slowly—taking each step with carefulness and precision, I was really just trying to stall. I knew who would be waiting down at the bottom of the stars for me and it wasn't the person I wanted. He would be standing near the front door, hands clasped behind his back, shoulders straight and eyes boring into me. His hair would be combed back into submission and he would smile an empty smile. _

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_He would hold his hand out to me and I would take it without thinking twice, because that was what was expected from me. He would pull close to him, but not as close as he used to do and he would lead me out of the house. We would walk slowly to his car. He would open the door for me and place me in the passenger seat as if I would break at any moment. He would drive the speed limit because going faster would only make things worse for both of us._

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain away_

_He would pull up to the front of a large building that was decorated beautifully. He would open my door again and take my hand in his, with out hesitation. We would walk into the building and Alice would pull me into another room, away from the others. She would doll me up and pull me into a long white dress. I would stare into the mirror looking at myself the entire time as I told myself that I was doing the right thing and sometimes the right thing isn't always the easiest thing. _

_I keep your photograph_

_Because it serves me well_

_Then, the music would start and I would walk down a very short isle to my awaiting husband. We would say our vows and he place the ring on my finger, it was very heavy and I almost dropped my hand to my side. He would "I do" and I would say in a whisper that "I do" and he would lean down and kiss me. Kiss me with reluctant lips, but he would kiss me none the less, because that was what we were supposed to do._

_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And during the kiss I would not be thinking about him. I would think about softer lips then his. I would think about warmer hands holding my waist. I would think about a stronger body pressed against mine. I would think about warmer, humorous eyes then his. I would think about softer, blonder hair then his. I would be thinking about his brother then entire time he would kiss me and officially make me his wife._

_And I don't feel strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken_

_I would think about Jasper._

_The Jasper that stood right my Edward's side, only a few feet from me. The Jasper, the one who only knew the real me. The one who had held me as I cried through the worse nights. The one that was with me when ever Edward was gone. The one who had confined in me about his true self. The one that only a few days ago I had slept with while Edward went, once again, to the Denali clan. The Jasper that was not Alice's._

…_Alice, the one who would stand next to me with a huge smile n her face as Edward would lean down and kiss me. Alice, who took me shopping for all my clothes, the one who set up this wedding party, my best friend. She would never know about me and Jasper though, she would never find out. Alice, up till that wedding day, didn't suspect a thing and the entire day I would feel like dropping down on my knees and screaming. Cause no one knew…no one. _

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When your away_

_I would keep my self upright and always plastering on that fake smile that now felt natural. I was starting to fool myself on who I felt and that day would be no different. I was keeping them together and if that meant giving up myself, it would be worth it, in the end. It would be worth it because no matter if I was with Edward the rest of my life, Jasper, would always belong to me and I would belong to him even after that day. _

_You've gone away_

_Jasper was mine._

_Jasper was the one that I loved._

_I was Jasper's and we both knew that._

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you've gone away_

…_this is how I guessed this wedding day might happen, but not everything is set in stone, is it?_

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. i will try to update soon._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_**


	2. Chapter 1: Mercy!

**Hey, i'm sorry it took so long to update. I had to do all my homework that i should have done early, but oh well!**

**This chapter is kinda light and funny, but trust me, the story will not be like this after this chapter. TI will make a sharp turn into the sad realm.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if i did there would be a lot more Jasper! I do not own Mercy by Duffy**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mercy!

It was like seeing the world for the first, but instead of the world all I saw was his face. It was like this entire time I had been looking through an out of focus lens, then one morning, some one had replaced the lens and I saw him. I truly saw for the first time and he was beautiful. His features were sharp and defined; nothing was out of place. His eyes were like liquid gold that stood out even more with the contrasting dark, thick eyelashes. His lips were full and looked so soft and fragile. His body, oh, his body was like something out of a magazine. His chest, well defined, his legs were long, lanky like the rest of his lithe, slim body.

_I love you, but I gotta stay true_

_My moral's got me on my knees_

_I'm begging please_

I knew it wrong and tried to repress them, but they just kept coming up. They would enter my head at any moment and each time I felt like screaming because I knew that no matter I did I would still think of him that way. He would always be in head. I could move across the oceans, live on an island or live underground but he would still be there, in my head, filling my thoughts up and breaking my concentration. He took over my mind and the funny thing was, he didn't even know it.

_I don't what this is, but you got me good_

_I don't what you do, but you do it well_

_I'm under your spell_

"Bella, honey," a voice that I once had found so alluring now was just another voice in the background. "Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was him. His golden eyes boring into me, seeing right through me like I was so transparent. His hand reached out to me and for a second I thought he was actually there. Then the curtains were shut and I was staring into a face that now plain, simple and unimpressive compared to his.

"Hey, Edward," I had faked my happiness so many times now I started to fool myself into believing that I was happy. I reached out to touch his cheek, hoping that the contact would send the thoughts of him into the back of my mind.

No, I didn't help at all. I just felt cold skin of my once love and I ended up comparing Edward's skin to what his would feel like. The touch made the thoughts more prominent and more real. I yanked my hand away and jumped up out of bed. My feet got tangled in the sheets and fell towards the floor. Arms grabbed my waist before I could hit the ground and his face flashed in front of my eyes. I gasped aloud and recoiled from Edward's embrace.

Edward looked at me with a confused and almost pained expression; I didn't need him to tell me what Edward was feeling right now.

"Love, what's wrong, did I hold to hard. I'm sorry if I did, I would never want to hurt you." His voice was guilty; he truly thought he had hurt me. I felt like dropping to the floor and sobbing.

I'm a horrible person.

I tried to cover up my pain and his pain and forced a fake smile on my lips.

"No, I just was surprised. You know I just woke up and I don't even remember getting out of bed." I laughed the tension away and even to me my voice sounded strained.

Edward's face lit up. "Oh, well, that makes sense. I'm going to go make you breakfast for you. Okay love." He walked over to me, placed a loving kiss on my cheek and disappeared from my sight. I touched where he kissed my cheek and shivered and it was not out of love.

God, I'm horrible person.

"Hey, Bella," His voice filtered in from behind me. My body tensed at the sound of honey coated voice; it flowed through me like liquid. I sighed at the sudden easy and happiness that floated over me. I turned around to face him.

_You got me begging for mercy_

_Why won't you release me?_

_Why won't you release me?_

His eyes looked straight into mine; his confidence was radiating off of him like it always did. His eyes did a quick check over my body until meeting my gaze again and his lips twitched upward into a smile. I looked at him dumbfounded.

_I said release me_

_You got me begging you for mercy_

"Sorry to come in here all the sudden, but I felt your feelings go haywire and well, I-I was kinda worried…" He trailed off and his hand reached up to scratch the non existent itch on the back of his head.

Crap, I made him worry too.

"No, Jasper," His name rolled off my tongue way to easily. I had been saying his name far to often—most of the time it was when I was alone. "Everything is fine," I plastered a smile on my face, but it was in vain, Jasper knew what my true emotions were and right now they ranged from horror, sadness, guilt and love. God, I was a mess and I couldn't even hide it well.

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_You got me…_

_Begging you for mercy_

Jasper's face tighten, feeling my emotions, but said nothing about it.

"Oh, okay." Was all he said and with that he was gone, but his face still burned in my vision. I could hear his smooth voice. I could still see his bright smile, his glowing eyes and his lithe body as he glided away form me.

I chocked back a sob and slumped against the wall in the hallway. This was never going to end was it?

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_You got me down on my knees _

_Begging you for mercy_

I need to find a way to make these feelings go away, I love Edward.

I love Edward.

I love Edward!

I LOVE EDWARD! I screamed in my head as I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I was greeted with a smile and a hug, his arms wrapped around my waist and for the second time that day I wished that it was some one else's arms.

_Why won't you release me?_

_I SAID RELEASE ME!_

I need to stop these feelings.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I hope to update soon! Bye!**


End file.
